The New Recruits
by Grimmjowlover17
Summary: Bruce Wayne thinks it's time to add a new addition to the family so he adopts a little girl, also he finds out that his friends have been missing for two decades and their kids show up out of nowhere not knowing that they are related. Nightwing introduces a new member to the team, can Bruce handle all the sudden changes or will it be to much for the Dark Knight.


Hey guys Grimmjowlover17 here with my first ever Batman fanfic, so I hope you like and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the batfamily or the villains in my story, I just own mine!

**_Chapter 1: Welcome To The Family_**

It was just another normal night in Gotham City, well 'Normal' as it gets, Batman and his team had finished taking down the Joker and his goons and were headed back home. **"Welcome back master Bruce, masters Richard, Jason, Duke, Timothy and Damian" Alfred said greeting them, "Pennyworth" Damian said walking past him, "Thanks for the welcome Alfred" Dick said smiling.****"Is dinner ready?" Jason asked, "Yeah, because ****I'm starving" Duke groaned, "Yes, I've put your food in the microwave" Alfred spoke, "Thanks Al" Jason said smirking, "You're the best Alf" Duke said as they headed to the kitchen.****"I'm going to be in my room, I've got homework to finish before school" Tim said heading out, "Wait for me!" Dick said catching up with his younger brother.**Once the boys were out of the room Bruce took off his cowl and sat down in the chair by the computer, **"Is everything alright sir?" Alfred asked as he handed Bruce a glass of water, "I've been thinking about having another child" he said looking at his parental figure, "Oh my sir, I thought that master Damian would be your last?" Alfred asked him, "I thought so too, but, he's growing up fast and soon enough he'll be leaving for college, maybe I can adopt a child, perhaps a little girl even ,what do you think Alfred?" Bruce said smiling, "I think that's a fine idea" Alfred said smiling back.**Just then the sound of glass breaking alerted the pair as Jason stood there shocked by what his father said, **"Jason, don't you dare tell the others about this conversation" Bruce said frowning, "I won't, but you have to let me go with you when you get the kid" Jason said smirking, "Deal, now go to bed" he said looking at his second oldest son.****"I'm going to bed as well, I'll see you in the morning Alfred" Bruce said leaving, "Goodnight master Bruce" Alfred said smiling.**The next morning while his three youngest children were at school, Bruce, Jason and Alfred drove to the local orphanage, Alfred opened the door for them as they walked into the building, **"Excuse me, I'd like to speak with the person in charge of this place" Bruce said smiling charmingly at a young woman as she blushed and went to get the owner.**A few minutes later an elderly woman came out, **"Hello Mr. Wayne, I'm Mrs. Smith, how may I help you?" she said smiling, "I'd like to adopt a child, a little girl" he said smiling ,"Okay, what age are you looking for?" Mrs. Smith asked, but before Bruce could answer Jason cut him off, "7, she has to be a cutie and she has to be tough" he said smirking, "I think I know just the person, Marie would you please go and get Saiya please" she said smiling as the young woman walked away.**A short time later Marie hurried back, **"She's not in her room" she groaned, "Sigh, I thought this might happen, she's very shy about meeting new people, Saiya dear, please come and meet our guests" Mrs. Smith called out, but unbeknownst to them said girl was already in the room hidden in the shadows.****"Yes grandma Danielle?" Saiya said quietly as she stood in between the two men and nearly scaring the hell out of Jason, "Where the fuck did you come from ,I didn't even hear you!" Jason said cursing, "Jason language!" Bruce said giving him the batglare, "Sorry" he mumbled.****"Hello my name's Bruce and this is my son Jason, what's your name?" Bruce asked as he crouched down to her level, he took in her appearance, she had shoulder-length choppy black hair, the most beautiful Amber colored eyes, rosy pink lips and warm brown skin, "Hello, my name's Saiya Melany Leilyn" she answered shyly.****"Saiya, Mr. Wayne would like to adopt you" Mrs. Smith said smiling as the young girl's eyes widened, "Really?" she said hopeful to which he nodded, "Why don't you go pack up your things while Mr. Wayne fills out the paperwork" she said smiling, "Jay why don't you go with her" Bruce said, "Fine, lead the way kid" Jason said as he followed after the young girl.**Bruce followed Mrs. Smith to her office, **"Mr. Wayne, I must inform you before you take Saiya with you" Mrs. Smith said in a serious voice, "What is it?" Bruce said looking at her, "When she arrived here, she wouldn't speak a word to anyone and mostly kept to herself, I was told that she experienced something very traumatic and whatever happened she has repressed memories of what happened, so if she doesn't remember please be very gentle and considerate of her feelings no matter what the situation is" she said smiling, "I promise" Bruce said smiling as he filled out the documents.**After Saiya finished packing they headed back to the front, **"We're going to miss you so much" Mrs. Smith said smiling sadly, "I'm gonna miss you guys too... well maybe not Joey because he's a big dummy" she said hugging her, "Shall we?" Bruce said smiling as he held his hand out, Saiya nodded taking his hand as they walked out to the limo where Alfred was standing.****"Hello my name is Alfred Pennyworth, and you are Miss?" Alfred asked her, "My name's Saiya" she said shyly, "Miss Saiya, it's a pleasure to meet you" Alfred said smiling, "It's nice to meet you too Alfie" she said smiling brightly as they got inside and drove off.****"Um, Mr. Wayne... am I the only girl who's living with you?" Saiya asked him, "No, I have eleven other children, and you can just call me Bruce" he said smiling, "Yeah, you have five older brothers and six older sisters and you make twelve" Jason said smirking as they pulled into the driveway Saiya was amazed at how huge the mansion was.****"This is your house!" Saiya said awestruck, "Yes, and it's now your home as well" Bruce said chuckling at his new daughter, "Miss Saiya, by any chance are you hungry?" Alfred asked her to which she nodded, "Would you like to help me bake some cookies?" Alfred asked her, "Yes!" she said smiling as she jumped up and down as they entered the house.****"When will I get to meet my other siblings?" she asked Bruce, "Dick and Barbara should be arriving any minute now and the boys will be home later" Bruce said looking at his watch ,just then the front door opened revealing his oldest son and his soon to be future daughter in law, "Hey everyone" Dick said smiling, "Hello Bruce" Barbara said smiling as she hugged him.****"Hello, I have a special surprise for you, I'd like you to meet our newest member of the family, Saiya" Bruce said smiling, "Who's Saiya?" Dick asked him confused, "Our new little sis" Jason said smirking as he leaned on the wall, "Where is she?" Barbara asked them, "She's right here-" Bruce said looking down but found that she was gone.****"Saiya, it's okay you don't have to hide they won't hurt you" Bruce said softly, Saiya peeked out from behind his legs shyly, "Hey there baby bird, I'm Richard but everyone calls me Dick" he said smiling, "And I'm Barbara but you can call me Babs" Barbara smiled, "Hello, my name's Saiya" she said stepping from behind Bruce's legs, "Awww!" Dick and Barbara cooed at her cuteness, "Miss Saiya, lunch is ready" Alfred called for her, "Here I come!" she said following him.**Once they were out of sight Dick looked at his father, **"So what's her story?" Dick asked him, "Don't know yet, I was told that she experienced something traumatic and that she has repressed memories, so I guess we'll know soon, now let's go make her feel as comfortable as possible" Bruce said as they walked into the kitchen.**It was 3:45 PM and Alfred had just got the boys from school, **"Man today was tough" Duke said groaning, "Tell me about it, I thought that Mr. Brown was going to bore me to death" Tim said sighing, "That's because your a simpleton Drake" Damian said snidely looking at his older brother, "What was that demon!" Tim growled at his younger brother as Duke snickered at them, but before a full blown fight could start Bruce stepped in.****"How was school?" Bruce asked them, "Fine" they said, "Good, follow me" he said walking as his sons did as they were told, once they entered the kitchen the boys were surprised to find a little girl sitting on the counter eating cookies with Dick, Jason and Barbara, "Ehm" Bruce said clearing his throat gaining their attention, "Father, who is that child?" Damian asked his father, "Yeah Bruce, what's going on?" Tim asked him.****Bruce walked over to Saiya picking her up and placing her on the floor, "Duke, Tim, Damian, I'd like you to meet Saiya Leilyn, your new sister, Saiya these are your other brothers Duke Tohmas, Timothy Drake and Damian Wayne" Bruce said introducing them.**

**"****Hey Saiya, if you need any help with your homework I'm your guy" Tim said smiling, "And if you want to learn how to play any sports just come to me" Duke said smirking as he ruffled her hair making her giggle.**

Saiya then looked curiously at Damian, **"What?" he said glaring at her, "Do you wanna play a game with me?" she said smiling, "No, why would I do that?" Damian mumbled blushing, "Because its fun silly!" she said grabbing his hand pulling him with her, "Looks like demon spawn's no match for her cute charm" Jason said snickering.**

**"Saiya can we all play?" Dick asked her, "Sure!" she said grinning as they went to the backyard, "I think Miss Saiya is adjusting rather well here, don't you think sir?" Alfred said smiling, "Yes" Bruce said smiling, as he watched his older children playing with their younger sister, even Damian who was more reluctant.**

Later that night the rest of the batfamily arrived and fell in love with their new younger sister, _"Her name is very unique" _**Cassandra signed, "What do you mean?" Duke asked her, **_"Saiya means shadow, while Melany means dark and Leilyn means dark-beauty" _**She explained.**

**"Aww look, Dami and Sai fell asleep together!" Stephanie said squealing, "Let me take a picture!" Dick said pulling out his phone taking a picture of the two as did everyone else, "Blackmail" Tim said laughing, "Come on you two, time for bed" Bruce said smiling as he picked up his youngest children carrying them to their rooms.**

It was well past midnight when Saiya woke up, she was still half asleep as she walked down the hall and stairs, she walked into the kitchen opening the fridge to get herself a glass of milk when she heard a loud noise, curious Saiya followed the sound to an old grandfather clock, she opened the door as it lead to an elevator, so she stepped inside pressing the B button as it descended all the way down, the doors opened as she cautiously walked out, Saiya looked around amazed at the many gadgets that were around the room.

Soon the sounds of motor vehicles could be heard coming up, Saiya quickly hid underneath a table, **"How was patrol?" Alfred asked as as the masked heroes stood together, "Nothing we couldn't handle" Red Hood said, Saiya looked on as none other than Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, Batwoman Batgirl, Blackbat, Spoiler and Signal were all together in her house.**

But what really shocked her next was when they removed their masks revealing her new family, **"Gasp!" Saiya was surprised but gasped a little too loudly having everyone turning in her direction, "What was that?" Bruce said as everyone readied their weapons, Saiya covered her mouth as she scooted back more in her hiding place, it soon fell silent and the only sound she could hear was of her own heartbeat, suddenly she was lifted from under the table by her PJ shirt by Damian as he scowled making her shrink under his intense gaze.**

**"Looks like we have a spy" he said showing the others who were shocked to see her, "Saiya... what are you doing up at this hour honey?" Bruce said calmly as he took her from Damian, she didn't say anything, she was too afraid of getting into trouble.**

**"Nice one demon, you scared her" Tim said frowning, "Let me see her Bruce" Barbara said gently taking the small girl as she rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down, "Saiya, your not in any trouble so don't worry" she said as the young girl clung to her.**

**"DiDid you have a bad dream?" Dick asked her to which she shook her head no, "Were you thirsty?" Harper said, "Y-yes" she said her voice cracking slightly, "Look it's late, why don't we talk about this in the morning, in the meantime Saiya you can sleep in my room okay" Jason said grinning to which she nodded as she got on his back as he carried her back upstairs.**

Once they were inside Jason laid her down on the bed making sure she was comfortable enough as he slid under the blanket as well, **"I'm sorry" she said quietly, "You have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do anything wrong" he mumbled, "But I found out about your secret identities, aren't you mad?" she said as warm tears rolled down her face, "Hey come on don't cry kid, we aren't mad, just surprised is all" Jason said pulling her into a hug, "Everything's gonna be fine, now get some sleep lil bat" he said kissing her forehead, Saiya snuggled close to Jason as she let her heavy eyelids fall close until all he heard was the sound of her softly snoring. **

The others gathered in the living room thinking about what to do, **"So what do you plan to do father" Damian asked him, "I don't know yet, I need time to think" Bruce said sighing, "What's there to think about, just send her back to where she came from!" Damian said harshly, "Stop it Dami, she just got here and your the only one who has a problem with her for no reason" Stephanie said crossing her arms.**

**"She just found out that we're superheroes Brown, what if she goes around telling the world about us" he argued, "I have to agree with lil D on this one" Duke said, "We won't know unless we give her a chance, don't forget that she's still just a child as are you Damian" Dick said.**

**"Dick's right, if we gang up on her now then what Bruce said she's most likely to shut down again" Kate stated, **_"Saiya's probably really upset about the whole thing, she looked ready to cry" _**Cass signed, "Poor thing, she must think we're mad at her" Barbara said frowning.**

**"I have an idea master Bruce" Alfred said speaking up, "What is it Alfred?" Bruce asked curious, "Why not test Miss Saiya?" Alfred said smiling, "What do you mean?" Bruce said, "Since the young Miss will be attending school with masters Jason, Duke, Timothy and Damian, why not have them keep an eye on her" Alfred said.**

**"That's a great idea, since Damian is near the elementary school classes he can watch her" Barbara said smiling, "I am not a babysitter Gordon!" Damian said childishly, "Damian you will watch out for your sister and make sure that she doesn't get into any trouble" Bruce said having the last word as his youngest son huffed irradiated and went to his room making sure to slam it loudly, "He's such a brat" Tim said sighing as he also going to bed, everyone else sat down and were doing their own thing. **


End file.
